The Other Bookman
by Opal Skye
Summary: As a child, Bookman didn't pick him up— the Noah did. Dark!Lavi.


**The Other Bookman**

 **Summary:** As a child, Bookman didn't pick him up— the Noah did. Dark!Lavi.

 **Chapter One**

 **My Name Is**

"My dear family," the first words were finally spoken at the overly large table, by the fat man in a ridiculous costume, also known as the Millennium Earl. "I know I have called you all at late notice, but it has been some time since we've all gotten together. I want to hear how much you've progressed in eliminating the pesky Innocence fragments."

Everyone's mood seem to dampen at the mere mention of Innocence— all except one. A red-head, with on piercing green hue too focused on reading a tablet written in a language long since extinct his other eye covered by a black, silk eye-patch. He had heard the Earl talk, but the amount of times he had heard the usual chatter of Innocence, he could repeat it like it was written on the back of his hands…backwards.

He continued to scribble away as he traced the writing, his hue flickering in focus as he heard Rhode Kamelot, the ninth apostle of the Noah family, speak up.

"Millinie," she whined softly, puffing her cheek out and keeping up her façade with looking like the most innocent child in the world. "Every time I've come close to Innocence, an Exorcist beats me to it. Either the Japanese girly boy or the Chinese girl with the boots—"

"Ah," the Earl cut her short, settling back in his seat. "It cannot be helped. I don't want you approaching them until more of our family awakens. I don't know the extent of their power and I don't want to lose anyone and delay things."

Exorcists. The red-head knew of them. Of their mission. Of the war they had been engaging in with the Noah family for many years now. Though he knew of them, he had never met them in person, but he knew that their strength varied from person to person. The Earl had been pretty vague in explaining the Exorcists to him, but he had pieced it together from the information he managed to get his hands on.

The Earl probably didn't want him to side with them. He could help but frown at that thought. He had long since established that he wasn't a _Noah_ , but he still considered these people to be his family. Who saved him from that village that was burned to the ground.

"Deak," he heard his name getting called, dragging him out of his thoughts. The Earl was staring at him intently, arms resting on the table. "What progress have you made so far?"

"Sah," he then gave a wide smile, his eyes flickering as he bowed his head to stare at the tablet. "Unfortunately Earl, this doesn't have any mention of Innocence or the Heart. I believe it's talking about an ancient ritual that supposedly cured witches of their evil ways—"

"Pity," the fat man rested back in his chair, deflating slightly. "I was getting my hopes up. You never know what these dead languages could bring up."

"Not a complete waste of time," the red-head responded. "I'll add it to my records. You never know when this kind of information could be handy."

"Your records," came the smooth voice of Tyki Mikk, who appeared to be twitching to reach down and pick out one of his smokes. "That's all you ever think about. Don't you ever—"

"Tyki," Rhode hummed softly, resting her hands on the table. "Leave Deak alone! Unlike you lot, he's actually nice to me and helps me with my homework!"

"He should give up on those records and focus on sweets," Skinn Bolic spoke gruffly, his expression blank of emotion. "What he's doing is a waste of time."

"Waste of time! Waste of time!" the twins, Jasdero and Devit, chimed together, before snickering and banging their heads off of the table. The only person who didn't give any input at all was Lulubell, who sat silently, only willing to speak when addressed to.

"To you it's a waste of time," the red-head didn't seem to be too fazed by the comments, continuing to write the translation of the tablet down in multiple languages. "To me, this is a treasure mine. It's what I take pride in, knowing information that others don't…and of course, being the Noah family's Bookman as well."

"I'm glad to hear that Deak," the Earl chuckled, everyone staring at him as he reached up and dabbed at his eyes, showing an emotion that wasn't happiness, which was rare. "And yes, your work is valued. Thanks to you we've managed to locate some Innocence before the Black Order due to your research into myths and legends."

Tyki shook his head, watching as the Akuma maids came out with the starters, his eye twitching when Skinn automatically complained that it wasn't anything sweet. He glanced down at the soup that was placed in front of him, before reaching up and rubbed at his head, though immediately ignored it so not to draw attention to himself— though it didn't go unnoticed by a certain red-head.

"Though I heard an interesting rumour— or a legend,," the members of the Noah family turned their attention to the red-head while eating their food, listening to him. "About a ghost that has lived for hundreds of years. Matera, Italy. Apparently the ghost has been there for around five-hundred years. Probably just a legend, but the story started floating around again."

"Innocence maybe?" Rhode smiled widely, before raising her hand quickly. "Millinie! Can I go see if it is Innocence? Before the Exorcists—"

"Rhode," the Earl looked like he was going to say no, but he paused, his eyes glinted as a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, yes. But you will be taking Deak with you."

Tyki dropped his spoon in his soup, surprised at the Earl's request, even Lulubell showing some sign of surprise, her head tilting to the side. The only ones that didn't seem to care were the twins, either because they really didn't care, or they weren't paying attention and Skinn, who was too busy beating the life out of one of the Akuma maids.

"Sure," Rhode responded cheerfully. "Though I'm surprised Earl. You never let Deak come on missions with us."

"Well, I think from how much he has helped us locate Innocence fragments, he should get to see exactly how he has been helping us," the Earl spoke merrily. "What do you think, my precious Bookman?"

The red-head had been eating his soup while listening, though his cheerful expression had never changed once.

"Of course Earl," he set his spoon down. "It would also be good for my— _our_ — records."

"Splendid," the Earl resumed eating. "After dinner, I want you two to head out and investigate. However, if Exorcists are there, I want you to pull out immediately."

Rhode's eyes flickered, puffing a cheek out before she glanced to the other side of the table, towards the red-head.

"We'll go through one of my doors, 'kay? For quickness."

"Sure," the red-head shrugged, then glanced at his translations, feeling the familiar sensation of excitement spreading through him. "Just on a side note, I've decided to change my name again."

"Again?" Tyki shook his head. "What is it now? Isn't this, like, the fiftieth time you've changed it?"

"Forty-ninth," the red-heard responded, closing his lone eye as he pushed his bowl to the side and continued to translate. "I want to go by the name 'Lavi'. Can't be too safe. Don't want to get tracked down."

"Lavi?" Lulubell finally spoke up. "Why Lavi? Your name choice becomes more bizarre every time."

Lavi leaned on the table, lowering his eye.

"Lavi was the name of the man who led us to finding and destroying our last piece of Innocence. I thought it was fitting," he settled back in his seat when Rhode started laughing. "So I've decided that is what my new name will be. Lavi."

The Earl nodded, watching as the Akuma maids came and cleared their plates so they could put the mains out.

"Lavi it is."

Lavi placed his translations to the side, watching as food was dished out, though his mind strayed off, silently wondering what he would discover while on his trips. If it would be a waste of time. His gut, however, was telling him that his hunch was correct, so he wasn't too worried. He was just pleased that he was doing his job.

As the Noah's Bookman.


End file.
